Sir Thomas Potter
by Logan Sapiens
Summary: Sir Thomas Potter was an ancestor of Harry, and a great wizard of his time. In the story, some of his adventures are documented.


Part 1: Hogwarts   
  
Thomas Potter was born in 1356 to one of the greatest wizarding families at the time. He had always loved riding a broomstick and playing quidditch, so it was expected of him to play at Hogwarts.   
  
His first year at Hogwarts was in 1366 and he and his friends Peter Black and James Weasley were worried about how they would be sorted. While waiting, they saw a boy their age who was very self-indulgent. He walked over to them and said, "Hello, I`m Sirius Malfoy. Wait, you all come from Gryffindor families. I wouldn`t be caught dead talking to you people."   
  
"Well, he`s pleasant." said Peter, after Sirius had walked away. Then another boy walked over to them and said,   
  
"Don`t worry he says the same thing to everyone who isn`t rich. I`m Remus Gryffindor." All four of them were sorted into Gryffindor, and Malfoy went to Slytherin. Everything was okay except that Malfoy and his friends were constantly annoying them. Malfoy had a plan.   
  
"Do you have the password?" asked Malfoy.   
  
"Yes, it`s `Narro Veraciter`," said Joe Plumipes.   
  
"Good, we`ll go in tonight," said Malfoy   
  
At 3 o`clock in the morning, they snuck into the Gryfindor common room, tossed everything into the fireplace, and lit it. Then they pulled some burning things out and caught the room on fire. At that moment, Remus Gryffindor walked downstairs. He saw them run out of the room, so he went to the dormitory and woke up Thomas, James, and Peter. He also accidently woke up an annoying fat kid who always followed them around, James Pettigew. Pettigrew woke up the entire school, screaming that there was a fire. The headmaster, Leucippus Dippet, put out the fire and asked what had happend.   
  
"Remus said that he saw Sirius Malfoy and some other Slytherins leaving," said Thomas.   
  
"I swear that they were in their dormotory," said Licens Sylitherae, the head of Slytherin.   
  
"I`m afraid that although you are Head Boy, a teacher`s word along with several student`s will win over your`s. We will search for the person who did this," said Dippet.   
  
Two days later, at quidditch practice the boys were talking.   
  
"Let`s hit him with the bludgers," said Peter.   
  
"Good idea, we`re the beaters," said Remus.   
  
The next day at the quidditch final, Peter and Remus wanted revenge. The first half was played fair, but in the second half of the game, they were ready.   
  
"I still don`t think it`s a good idea," Thomas called down from his position at seeker.   
  
They saw Malfoy flying straight at them and let go of the bludgers that they were holding, and hit them. They both hit Malfoy, and he fell to the ground. A foul was called for an unprovoked attack on the other teams seeker. However, Gryffindor still won because there wasn`t a reserve seeker.   
  
At the last feast, Malfoy came up to them and said,   
  
"I`ll get you all someday, I promise that."   
  
"Funny, you`ve never kept a promise in your life," said James Weasley.   
  
But that was a promise that he did keep. Well, at least part of it.   
  
  
Part 2: The Battle of Halloween   
  
  
Sirius Malfoy had been raiding towns for three years. He and his followers were feared even by Muggles. It was feared that he would attack Hogwarts, so Thomas Potter and Remus Gryffindor had volunteered to help guard it.   
  
On October 31, 1408, Jim Pettigew informed them that Malfoy was in the Forbidden Forest. In the afternoon they set off and at sundown they met. It was not until 12:00 A.M. that all of Malfoy`s supporters were dead, unconscious, or had fled.   
  
There was a fifteen minute pause after that. No one knows what happened then or why Malfoy didn`t run. William Potter, Thomas` son said that they had held a conversation that went like this,   
  
"I`m going to kill him, Tom."   
  
"No, he deserves Azkaban, not death, Remus."   
  
"I don`t care, I`m still going to kill him"   
  
Remus Gryffindor faced Malfoy.   
  
"Revenge is great," said Sirius Malfoy.   
  
Then Gryffindor was blasted into a million pieces by an extremely complex spell. Then Thomas Potter went out. He shouted,   
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" and Malfoy`s wand flew out of his hand. Before Malfoy could recover, Potter said, "Locomoter Mortis!" and did the full body-bind. Soon after the Ministry of Magic was there. Thomas Potter was knighted and received the Order or Merlin, First Class. Sirius Malfoy was sent to live out his life at Azkaban.   
  
  
Part 3: Searching for the Chamber of Secrets   
  
  
It was 1435, and Sir Thomas Potter was the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts. His friend, Julius Dumbledore was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They had both heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, and thought that it was interesting. Then the headmaster, Prusias Musea, was worried that it would be opened, and he appointed Thomas Potter and Julius Dumbledore to search for it.   
  
"How are we going to search for something that doesn`t exist?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, it might exist," replied Potter.   
  
The next day they found as much information as they could on the subject, and started the search. They ran into some problems when they were interupted by Molestus, an earlier poltergeist that roamed the halls of Hogwarts before Peeves.   
  
"Oooh, are the teachers searching for a little mythie-wythie?"   
  
"Be quiet, Molestus," said Potter.   
  
Molestus then went through a wall and didn`t return.   
  
They started in the North Tower, which they later wished they hadn`t, because it took them thirty minutes to get to the top. They got done with all of the towers, and then they did the outside. When they were by the lake the giant squid soaked them with black ink. While they were going back inside to get new robes,they ran into a nervous headmaster.   
  
"Did you find it?" he asked.   
  
"No, but why do you want us to search for a myth, anyway?" replied Potter.   
  
"It`s not a myth. It`s real. Very real," said Musea.   
  
He then walked off towards his office, sometimes running when he passed a suspicous looking spot.   
  
"Do you think he`s okay?" asked Potter.   
  
"I heard that he`s always this nervous," said Dumbledore.   
  
They searched and searched, until they had almolst given up.   
  
"Did Slytherin do anything else that no one else can?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"He was a Parselmouth."said Potter.   
  
"That`s great, there isn`t a Parselmouth anywhere near here," said Dumbledore.   
  
The next day they told the headmaster that they couldn`t find the Chamber of Secrets. He asked them if they had used all of Slytherin`s talents to try and find it, and they said that they had used all of them except a Parselmouth.   
  
"Well, why didn`t you use one?" asked Musea.   
  
"It could possibly be the fact that the only Parselmouth alive is Silitae Slytherin, and he`d probably kill us if we go asking for him to open the Chamber of Secrets," said Potter.   
  
And they did not find the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
  
Part 4: Sir Thomas Ambushed by Silitae Slytherin On His Journey to Scotland   
  
  
The Ministry of Magic was worried that Muggles would discover the Loch-Ness Monster which had been raised by Rubea Hagrid (an ancestor of Rubeus Hagrid) so they sent the most powerful wizard of their time, Sir Thomas Potter, and his friends, James Weasley and Augustus Lupin, to bring it to a lake in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
When they were about 20 miles from the Loch Ness, they were ambushed by the most feared sorcerer of their time, Silatae Slytherin. James Weasley and Augustus Lupin were easy targets for Slytherin. But Sir Thomas Potter put up a good fight that lasted 12 hours. They were constantly sending and blocking spells.   
  
At the end of the duel Potter had Slytherin cornered. But Slytherin begged for mercy and Potter, the kind man that he was, backed away to perform the full body-bind like he had done to Sirius Malfoy sixty-eight years earlier. During those few moments Slytherin sent an extremely deadly curse at Sir Thomas Potter. After killing him he disappeared for 24 years.   
  
The Ministry of Magic was told what happened by several Muggles who had seen the duel.   



End file.
